This invention relates to the art of film flattening and handling, and more particularly to a new and improved film flattening apparatus and method.
One area of use of the present invention is in photofinishing apparatus such as high speed photographic printers, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Conventional intermittent contact film web flattening changes require clamp actuation and settling time, which can impose a limitation on high speed photographic printer operation.